


Pup's First Full Moon (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Dad Stiles, Domestic Fluff, First Full Moon, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Spanish Translation, Tired Stiles Stilinski, dad derek, mention of the hale pack - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles no pudo encadenar a su cachorro durante la luna llena, por lo que se le ocurrió la ingeniosa idea de pegar un juguete de peluche a un coche a control remoto y conducirlo por el salón hasta que el pequeño se cansara.





	Pup's First Full Moon (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pup's First Full Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958379) by [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid). 



> fue leerlo y caer enamorada de stiles y derek teniendo cachorros >.<  
> muchas gracias gracias a CelestialVoid por escribirlo y mas por darle el permiso para traducirlo ^^

  
Derek no estaba preparado para lo que vio cuando entró por la puerta principal. Sus llaves tintinearon mientras las acomodaba en la cerradura y abría la puerta principal, empujaba la puerta y arrastraba los pies dentro. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el sonido de gruñidos y ladridos, sonidos normales que se escuchan en un cambiaformas en la luna llena, pero el otro sonido que escuchó lo confundió: un zumbido agudo de un motor pequeño.

Derek frunció el ceño confundido mientras dejaba caer sus llaves en la mesa del pasillo y se dirigía al salón.

Lo que vio lo dejó atónito. Hubo un destello de movimiento cuando un coche a control remoto condujo por la esquina del sofá, dando vueltas al sillón antes de regresar al centro de la habitación.

Su hijo lo perseguía. No era tan intimidante o depredador como adorable. Derek observó al niño de dos años gateando por el piso sobre sus manos y rodillas, sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo dorado mientras gruñía, ladraba, gruñía y perseguía a su 'presa'.

Derek se acercó un paso, mirando el coche a control remoto.

Luchó contra una carcajada cuando se dio cuenta del juguete favorito de su hijo, un lobo gris y blanco afelpado, pegado con cinta adhesiva en el techo del automóvil.

Derek se mordió el labio para evitar reír y se acercó al respaldo del sofá donde Stiles estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y el control remoto en sus manos.

―No podría hacerlo, ―dijo Stiles, sintiendo la presencia de Derek. Su voz era tranquila y letárgica, sus oscuros ojos marrones sombreados por círculos oscuros mientras seguían el camino del coche y el bebé persiguiéndolo. ―No pude encadenarlo.

―¿Así que ataste un juguete en un coche y lo pusiste a dar círculos?, ―Preguntó Derek, divertido.

―Tenía que pensar en una forma de mantenerlo distraído, ―respondió Stiles, sin apartar los ojos de la persecución. ―Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

―Creo que es una gran idea, ―admitió Derek, inclinándose sobre el sofá para presionar un beso en la sien de Stiles.

El hombre sonrió cansadamente. ―¿Cómo están los otros?

―Adaptándose, ―respondió Derek, quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola. Regresó al lado de Stiles, trepando al respaldo del sofá para sentarse a su lado. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles, dejando que el hombre se acurrucara contra su costado.

Stiles no titubeó, siguió conduciendo el automóvil en un circuito alrededor de los sillones y la mesa de café.

―Lo siento, ―susurró Derek. ―Debería haber estado aquí para ayudarte.

―Eres un alfa, tienes que cuidar a tu manada, ―respondió Stiles. ―Y por más estúpida que sea mi idea, está funcionando.

―No es una idea estúpida, ―dijo Derek, ya no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. ―Innovador y humorístico, pero no estúpido.

―Odio la resistencia del hombre lobo, ―dijo Stiles sin rodeos. ―Estoy agotado y todavía sigue.

―Se cansará eventualmente, ―le aseguró Derek.

Como si fuera una señal, su hijo dejó escapar un gemido tranquilo y se sentó en el suelo con un bufido. Miró a Stiles, sus brillantes ojos amarillos volvieron a su color normal y parecían tristes mientras levantaba los brazos y alcanzaba a su padre. Balbuceó cansado, haciendo manos graciosas.

Stiles bajó el control remoto y se levantó del sofá. Cruzó la habitación y levantó al niño en sus brazos.

Su hijo murmuró algo mientras acariciaba su rostro con la nariz en la curva del hombro de Stiles, cerrando sus pesados ojos. Apretó la tela de la camisa de Stiles en su pequeño puño, su respiración se estabilizó mientras se quedaba dormido.

Stiles dejó escapar un débil suspiro mientras subía las escaleras y entraba en la habitación de su hijo. Derek lo siguió, apoyado en la puerta y observando con amor mientras Stiles colocaba cuidadosamente a su hijo en su cama, cubriéndolo con las mantas.

Presionó un suave beso en la cabeza de su hijo antes de darse la vuelta y arrastrar sus pies hacia Derek.

Derek mantuvo sus brazos abiertos, dejando que su esposo se derrumbara contra él. Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza, lo abrazó y susurró: ―Lo hiciste genial.

Stiles repentinamente se levantó de golpe. ―Espera...

Él salió corriendo escaleras abajo, sus pies descalzos golpeando las tablas del piso. Volvió rápidamente, sosteniendo el coche a control remoto en sus manos. Sacó la cinta del coche, liberando al lobo afelpado de sus ataduras. Pasó las manos sobre él, asegurándose de que no quedara ningún residuo pegajoso antes de dirigirse a la cama de su peque y meter el lobo afelpado debajo de la manta.

Su hijo se retorció, instintivamente buscó su juguete y lo acercó.

Stiles se congeló, temiendo la idea de que su hijo despertara. Pero pronto el chico se instaló y Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Derek sonrió. Cruzó la habitación hacia el lado de Stiles, tomando la mano de su marido y tirando de él hacia la puerta.

―Ahora es tu turno de dormir, ―susurró Derek, saliendo de la habitación. Dejó la puerta entreabierta para poder oír a su hijo si se despertaba. Llevó a Stiles a su habitación, finalmente soltó la mano de su marido.

Stiles no necesitaba ningún incentivo. Arrastró su cansado cuerpo hasta la cama, trepó por debajo de las sábanas y se acurrucó.

Derek no pudo evitar sonreír. Rápidamente se cambió y trepó bajo las sábanas, se acurrucó detrás de Stiles y abrazó al hombre. Estiró su cuello y presionó un beso en la sien de Stiles. ―Te amo, ―susurró.

―Yo también te amo, ―murmuró Stiles adormilado mientras regresaba a la calidez de Derek. Dejó escapar un murmullo contenido cuando el alfa lo acercó más y se quedó dormido.

FIN


End file.
